


What's that? A Hat? Crazy, Funky, Junky Hat

by Oliverslicity



Series: Moments in Our Life [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: Oliver is having a hair crisis with his daughter before her first day of school, when Nati happens to find the right person to help.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Moments in Our Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786018
Comments: 38
Kudos: 175
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	What's that? A Hat? Crazy, Funky, Junky Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like we could all use some fluff. ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, as always kudos and comments are welcome, thank you for reading. :)

Felicity had had a day, and it was only four o’clock, so that said it all. Which is how she found herself in the candy aisle of a CVS Pharmacy trying to decide between Twizzlers and Sour Gummy worms when she felt something tap her leg.

Looking down she found a small girl with big blue eyes, blonde curly hair sticking out from under a knit hat and an adorable pout. She was a beautifully adorable little girl. Felicity looked around the candy aisle but didn’t see another adult. 

Felicity has never seen this child before, but she seems so familiar to her. Like she  _ should  _ know who this little girl is… but Felicity can’t place her.

Bending down to be eye level with the little girl, Felicity gave her a little smile and goes to speak when the girl beats her to it and asks,

“Hi miss, you’re pretty... I’m Nati, can you help me?” Felicity goes to answer her when Nati puts up her hand and says, “Oh yeah, sorry, daddy says manners… can you help me  _ please _ ?”

And at this Felicity laughs and shakes her head because the child honestly can’t be more than six years old, her voice is small and her words are imperfect and adorable, but her mannerisms are that of at least an eight year old. 

Felicity says, “Well, thank you Nati. I have to say you’re very pretty yourself, I love your hat, are those wolf ears?”

Nati scoffs and rolls her eyes in exasperation gesturing to the hat.

“Right...the hat. My daddy put it on me… he’s the bestest daddy, he cooks yummy things, gives the  _ bestest  _ cuddles, has super strength enough to carry me anywhere...but my hair, he can’t do my hair and he tried and now it’s all messy and crazy and I have  _ school  _ tomorrow so it can’t be messy and crazy, kids will  _ laugh  _ at me...so can you help me?”

Felicity has to put her hand to her mouth so she doesn’t show her laughter to the clearly distraught little girl and thinks about how to go about answering so as to not upset her further.

“Well, I’m sure your mommy will help you fix it, and I’m also sure your daddy is worried sick about where you ran off to so let’s go find him, huh?” Felicity gets up from her kneeled position and holds her hand out to the little girl which she happily takes although Felicity notes her sad expression as they begin to walk the aisle and Nati starts to talk some more. 

“I don’t have a mommy...I have an aunt Thea who lives with us because grandma and grandpa are in heaven, but she went away to school for grown up kids… she does my hair when she’s here, but she took the important hair stuffs with her and daddy never learned from her how to do it so now he doesn’t know and he’s sad because he can’t do it and I’m sad because I wish I had my aunt Thea or a mommy to do it...”

Felicity physically felt her heart break for this little girl and her father. She herself knows what it’s like to grow up with a single parent trying to do the work of two and it seems he had to raise his sister as well which she is sure was no walk in the park.

They’re turning a corner when she hears a familiar voice yell,

“NATALIA EMILY QUEEN!” Her and Nati did matching winces, knowing she was in trouble as they turned to face who she assumed was Nati’s father when she froze and so did he. 

She’s sure they had matching looks of shock on their faces because standing in front of her was none other than Oliver Queen. They haven’t seen each other in about, she thinks as she looks down at Nati, six years. 

They dated for about a month and it was going well until an old fling had reached out to Oliver to tell him that she was three months along with his child. They agreed to take some space so he could figure things out. They kept in touch until his parents passed shortly after they parted in a yacht accident and she hadn’t heard from him again. 

But now here he was standing in front of her, with more muscle and scruff than he used to have, his hair was slightly longer, and looks like he’d been running his hands through it giving her the urge to fix it. But most of all he looks  _ tired.  _

He approaches her and Nati slowly, as if not to spook them, which is ridiculous because it’s  _ his  _ daughter. He gives her a small smile and they both stay silent until Nati speaks up,

“Oh, hey Dada, we were  _ just  _ looking for you… this is… wait, what’s your name miss?” Felicity can’t help the laugh that escapes as she looks from Oliver, who is trying not to smile and stay stern, to Nati, and now she sees the resemblance. 

“My name is Felicity, Felicity Smoak, but you can just call me Felicity.” Nati nods and looks to Oliver, her  _ father _ , and continues,

“This is Flissitty, Dada. She was helping me find you cause I got lost.”

Oliver looks from Felicity to his daughter and kneels to eye level with her before speaking. “And why did Felicity need to help you find me, Natalia?”

“Cause I walked away…”

“And are you supposed to walk away where daddy can’t see you?”

“No, but I was just trying to find a pretty girl to help me with my hair, Dada. Like the way Aunt Thea does…” As Nati says this she looks down with a pout and Felicity swears she sees Oliver’s heart melt. And it becomes apparent that Nati has him wrapped around her little finger.

“Well, you scared me a lot, Bug. Besides I’m sure Felicity is very busy and I can figure out your hair by tomorrow.” Oliver opens his arms to the little girl who happily accepts as he scoops her up and stands.

“Thank you for helping her, I’m sorry if she caused you any trouble… she’s just really nervous and excited for school tomorrow and as you can see, hair isn’t my strong suit.” Oliver says this while looking into her eyes and Felicity feels her heart clench, because she didn’t realize how much she missed him until he was right in front of her. 

“She was no trouble at all, the opposite in fact. She seems like an amazing kid in the short time I’ve spent with her.” Felicity gives him a smile and he returns it.

“Thank you, I always think she’s a great kid, but I’m biased so it’s nice to hear. It was really nice running into you, Felicity. Bug, can you say thank you and goodbye to Felicity?”

“Thank you, Flissitty. Bye bye.”

“Bye Nati, bye Oliver. It was nice running into you…” Oliver turns to leave and is nearly out the aisle when Felicity calls after him, “Oliver wait!”

Oliver turns around with a confused expression on her face when Felicity approaches him and says, “I can help you...teach you… if you want?”

“Felicity, you don’t have to… especially with the way I left things with us, I wouldn’t blame you if-”

“Oliver, first of all, if you want my help, you have it. Second of all you were dealt an impossible hand all at once and I don’t blame you for how things went. It’s understandable.”

Oliver looks at her as if he’s trying to decipher a riddle before he visibly softens and nods, “if it’s not too much, I could really use a female touch.” Felicity puts her hand on his arm and gives it a light squeeze, ignoring the tingle and flash of heat she gets at feeling his muscles before leading him into the hair aisle.

“Okay so what do you have for her hair?”

“A comb and shampoo…?” 

“That’s it? Is that what your sister uses?”

“Well no, and she gave me a list, but does she really need  _ all  _ these things? She’s tiny.” Oliver hands her the list and Felicity laughs because, “Yes, she needs all of this.” She says and Oliver’s brows furrow.

“Nati seems to have thick wavy almost curly hair and a lot of these things will help you tame it and make it more manageable. Especially the detangler cream and brush for after the shower, it’ll save you a lot of tears, isn’t that right Nati?” 

The little girl pokes her head up from Oliver’s neck and gives her a small nod before saying, “Yes Daddy, it hurts with the other comb and without the stuffs. I don’t like it.”

Oliver just nods looking lost. Felicity goes through the list with him explaining each thing and why Thea probably chose the brands that she did and by the end Oliver seemed to be catching on as he had a basket full of clips, brushes for wet and dry hair, cream, shampoos, conditioners, and scrunchies. He was holding a leave in conditioner in his hand and he held it up in question,

“Do I need to use a leave-in conditioner if I use a regular conditioner?”

Felicity laughs and says, “You should get it just in case. If she has frizzy hair after all this other stuff you can try that.”

He nods as he looks at the basket in his hand and takes it all in while shuffling the little girl in a more comfortable position. Felicity rushed to grab the basket to help him and he said a quick thanks as they began to walk to the front of the store to check out. 

“Thank you so much, Felicity. For this and for sending me those  _ YouTube  _ hair tutorials, I would’ve never thought to look there. I don’t know how I can properly thank you, but I’d like to…” 

Felicity smiled at him and shook her head while saying, “No thanks necessary, just send me a picture of the finished product, that's all I ask.”

“If you’re sure? Maybe I can take you for coffee sometime? Like after I drop Nati to school or something…” Placing the basket on the counter to be rung up, Oliver looked at her cautiously.

“You don’t have to do that, Oliver. It’s really fine, I didn’t mind helping at all.” Felicity said whilst rubbing the back of her neck. Oliver quickly paid, but didn’t answer until they stepped outside.

“I would like to...catch up and talk, not just as a thank you, if you would.” Oliver quickly placed Nati on the ground, taking her small hand in his as he looked at Felicity with a small smile. And if ovaries could explode, hers would have because Oliver Queen holding hands with his daughter and smiling at her was devastatingly sweet.

Felicity took him in for a moment, looking for any signs of doubt, seeing none she smiles back at him and answers, “I’d like that. I still want pictures of this little cutie's hair though for her first day tomorrow.” 

Nati giggled as Felicity pulled on one of the wolf ears to her knit hat and bent down to whisper in the little girl's ear taking note of Oliver watching her closely.

When she pulls back Nati smiles brightly at her and throws herself at Felicity hugging her tightly and whispering, “Thank you, Flissitty.” Felicity looks at Oliver in shock and adoration at the little girl's affection and he looks equally surprised mixed with something else she can’t quite make out.

Finishing her hug with Nati, Felicity stands back up and gives Oliver a smile before taking a step back from the father and daughter. 

“I’ll text you about coffee and send you progress pictures…”

“I can’t wait, bye Oliver. Bye Nati.” Felicity gives them a small wave as they say bye in unison and part ways.

As Felicity is half way home she realizes she forgot her stress snacks, but it doesn’t matter because she feels more happy than stressed after her encounter with Oliver and Nati and she can’t help but smile.

* * *

It had been four days since Felicity had run into Oliver and Nati. In those four days they had texted from morning to night whenever they were free. 

He had also sent her countless heart melting pictures of him and Nati, including the picture for her first day of school, with her hair up in a cute high ponytail that came out perfectly and a couple of selfies between the two of them.

They had tried to set up a couple of coffee dates, but her work schedule was hectic as ever and he only had the mornings free because he didn’t have a steady sitter yet. So they were stuck texting and having phone calls or FaceTiming when they each had moments to spare.

It was nearly afternoon on a Saturday. Felicity was lounging around avoiding doing any household chores and contemplating going to sit in the park and read because it was a perfect day. 

It was only early September and the heat from summer was beginning to fade, making it feel like spring, not too hot or cold. She was staring out the window when she was startled by her phone ringing. 

Looking down she smiled at the picture of Oliver brushing his teeth with a silly face, phone in his other hand to take the picture whilst Nati sat on the bathroom counter facing the mirror as well with a toothbrush in hand, toothpaste all over and a massive smile on her face. 

She quickly answered the phone, “Hello?”

“Hi Flissitty!!!”

“Hello princess Nati, how are you today?”

“I’m okay, I guess…”

“Oh you guess? Why is that?”

“Well… we’re going to do a picnic in the park and daddy said you’d probably be busy when I asked if you could come but I really wanted you to come.”

Felicity laughed as she shifted and said, “Does daddy know you’re calling me, Nati?”

The little girl giggled and whispered, “No silly, he told me to wait, but I didn’t wanna. He’s in the show-”

“Natalia, who are you on the phone with?”

“Oop...gotta go! K bye!” The line disconnected abruptly and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head. She fully anticipated Oliver calling back within the next ten minutes.

As if on a timer, her phone rang ten minutes later.

“Hello?”

“Hi, I’m sorry about her… I was going to call you after the shower bec- hold on…” She heard some rustling then heard him tell Nati that eavesdropping was rude before she heard more rustling before he spoke again, “I was going to call you after my shower because she wanted you to come on the picnic, but I also got a sitter for next Friday and I wanted to know if maybe you’d want to possibly go out with me…”

He said the last bit in a rush and she felt a smile touch her lips at his nervousness because they’ve done this before, sure they changed over time, but after talking to him and catching up over the phone and through text, she could tell they were all good changes.

They still connected really well and had great chemistry. The biggest changes were him having Nati and Thea under his roof. He still worked for QC only now he was the boss, he’d been single since Nati was born and her mother left. 

But he was still Oliver, charming, sweet, funny, strong, selfless and caring Oliver, and she was still Felicity. Sure she had her own company, but not much else had changed, she was still driven, smart, quirky, nerdy, she still rambled and spoke in sentence fragments.

But they were still them and it would be easy to fall back into, and she wanted to fall back into it. They also had to be careful because it wasn’t just them. They had to be cautious about Nati and what she wanted and how she felt, and they’d spoken about that too. 

So his nervousness was really adorable considering all the bases they’d already covered and the fact that she’d already seen him shirtless… multiple times… shirtless,  _ all the time _ .

“Felicity?” Oliver questions worriedly. Shaking her head, Felicity answers,

“Yes, sorry. Got stuck in my head. Of course, I’d love to get dinner with you on Friday and of course I’d love to go on a picnic with you and Nati.”

“You don’t have to, Felicity, I understand if you just want it to be me and you at first…”

“Oliver, we spoke about this, Nati is an amazing kid and she’s  _ your  _ daughter. It’s a package deal and I am more than okay with the package…” Felicity groans at the way that came out before she continues, “She’s part of you, Oliver, and if we’re going to do this I want every part of you, this isn’t a mix and match deal. I want to spend time with you both because I care for you both. You’re both equally as important to me. Plus, she’s a little more fun than you anyway.”

Oliver laughs at her joke and she can hear him shake his head, “Felicity… you’re remarkable.” 

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet at the park at half past one, leaving Felicity to hop up to get ready. 

* * *

Felicity found herself at the park ten minutes early in a white sundress with flowers in different hues of red on the skirt, with her hair down and red sunglasses on. 

She was standing near the railing to the entrance staring at the lake when a small body hit her legs full force taking her by surprise. 

Looking down to see Nati wrapped around her legs in a tight hug with her blonde hair in Princess Leia buns, wearing denim overalls with a white shirt that had tiny red hearts all over, and red Converse. The little girl is smiling up at her with her own pair of red sunglasses in the shape of a heart.

Smiling down at her Felicity scoops her up, “Hi, Princess Nati. Can I have a proper hug?”

Smiling wider at her nickname that Felicity had given her Nati nods enthusiastically and says, “Sure thing pal!” Before the girls wrap themselves in a tight hug.

Felicity and Nati pull away to see Oliver standing with a picnic basket in hand, blanket under his arm and his own black  _ Ray Bans _ on with a smile on his face.

“Do I get one of those?”

“Nope, get your own princess.” Felicity says with a smirk as Nati giggles and hides her head in the crook of Felicity’s neck.

“I meant a hug, but also I’m pretty sure that princess belongs to me anyway. Isn’t that right bug?”

Nati looks at him with a mischievous grin and shakes her head no, to which Oliver puts an appalled hand on his chest, goes slack jawed and gasps. Making both girls fall into a fit of laughter.

“I think you broke my heart, Bug.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I was jus’ kiddin! I love you! I’m your bug, but I’m Flissitty’s princess. Right Flissitty?” Felicity kisses the little girl on the cheek and nods dramatically making her giggle again.

“See, Daddy? Fix your heart now. It’s ‘kay!” She gestures to be put down and so Felicity follows as Oliver smiles and shakes his head.

“Well, I guess I can share, Bug. Thank you for having the biggest heart.”

“Welcome, Daddy. Can I go find a spot to set up, please?”

“Sure, just don’t go too far and stay where we can see you.” The little girl promises and then runs past the gate into the grass area looking for what she guesses is the perfect picnic spot. Turning to each other both Oliver and Felicity have matching smiles.

“Can I get a hug yet? Or are those reserved only for my child?” Oliver says, raising an eyebrow. 

Felicity takes a step towards him with a small smile on her lips and a finger on her chin as if she’s pondering his question deeply before saying, “I suppose I can make an exception just this once…” 

Not needing to be told twice, Oliver gently places the picnic stuff on the ground by their feet and pulls her into his arms for a hug that she happily accepts snuggling into his chest and squeezing him tightly to her. They both sigh and she feels him smile into her hair as he whispers a small, “Hi” to her that she gently returns. 

As they pull away Nati yells to them that she’s found the perfect spot. Smiling at her, Oliver picks up the picnic stuff as Nati runs up to them to direct them to their spot. 

Oliver holds out his hand for her to take when Felicity pauses, because it feels so right and suddenly she can see her future clearly, a family with him and Nati, with more kids in their future. 

“Felicity?” Oliver smiles gently and wiggles his fingers. She smiles back and intertwines her fingers with him as they follow Nati into the park.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Oliverslicity


End file.
